Withering
by GummiBearsAndTears
Summary: A daffodil's petals started to fall only leaving just one, I had forgotten to water it the past few months. Lately, I had forgotten to do a lot of things, I had to forgotten to be a lot of things. So as I sat in that white room and they told me "We'll grant any wishes, whatsoever" I knew exactly what I wanted "but just remember it's only for a year."


I have just created a new story, It isn't the one-shot I was writing for Valentines. But don't worry I will finish that and _**Putting Makeup On a Pig.**_ So please enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

 _ **Summary**_

A daffodil's petals started to fall only leaving just one, _**I had forgotten to water it the past few months.**_ Lately, I had forgotten to do a lot of things, I had to forgotten to be a lot of things. So as I sat in that white room and they told me "We'll grant any wishes, whatsoever" I knew exactly what I wanted _**"but just remember it's only for a year."**_

 _ **Daffodil~ Rebirth**_

* * *

Chapter 1: An ending and beginning

One more year and if I'm lucky I'll have another month, too bad there's no such thing as luck. Gripping my chest I felt the stinging pain, turning on my side I saw my mother, Noriko peeling an apple. "Tommorrow will be your second year in highschool, correct Ino?" She asked cutting the apple in half. Sighing I turned my head to look out the window, my mother had planted a bunch of daffodils outside, saying it gave a nice splash of color. But to me, it was just a reminder like everything else in this room. "Where's dad, a lot," I asked in a breathy voice, "You know he's busy with other patients Ino" she replied causing me frown a little. My father was the head of this horrid place, I lived in. Sitting up I turned to my mother" are you sure you wanna go to school Ino, you know you could do anything you want" My mother asked with a plead and what sounded like tiredness, she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. all the stress seemed to be taking it's toll.

I gave her a nod with a smile along side it, "it'll be fine" I anwsered turning back to the daffodils "besides this is what I really want to do." Setting down the sliced apples on the counter she stood from her chair,"t hen I should go get your uniform" living me a tired smiile she left the room. Grabbing an apple slice, I bite into it, One more year is what this room whispered to me. One more year is what the flowers told me. Standing I slipped on some pants along with some slippers, sliding open the door I walked down the hall. I knew this like the back of my hand, I liked to take walks outside from time to time. Walking out the front door I walked to the left side of the hospital too see a bunch of stairs leading up a hill. I started walking up the stairs, it was a choir but it was always worth the exertion in the end.

Stepping on the platform of the hill, I walked onto the observation deck. I would always come here just to watch the town at sunset, it was always the best view and it always felt so world gathering. Stepping further onto the platform there was another man. He was quite pale and seemed to glow in the sunlight, stepping towards him he seemed to be drawing something onto his canvas. Curious, I stepped behind him to get a good view and gasped he turned to look at me, only giving me a charming smile before returning to his painting. He was quite good it looked just like it, it was like he trapped the picture into his painting. And I just sat there with him as he painted until it got dark. Ending his painting for the day, he gathered his stuff leaving with a bow, causing me smile giving a small wave as he turned his back.

Crossing my legs I looked at the stars for awhile, sighing after the nice afternoon I walked back to the horrid place I called ome. This was the nicest I felt in a long time, walking down the stairs I watched his back receed, like a dream. He looked about my age. Looking at the stars I took a deep breathe and walked the front doors of my home, passing people down the halls. Walking into my room I slid the door closed on the chair had layed my new uniform. Kicking off my slippers I sat on the bed examining the uniform covered in platic on a hanger. It was a cute sailors uniform, but to me it looked just like any other. Setting my face into it I crunched into a ball and slept like that all night. Only opening it when the crack of sunshine blinded me, did I open my eye's, looking outside I got a face full of daffodils and sunlight. Closing the curtains, I dressed for the day, zipping my skirt on the side. I checked myself for any flaws in the mirror, fluffling my hair in its ponytail I smiled at my looks.I was quite happy yet nervous, but thats only nervous when your transferring.

Grabbing my bag, I left my bland room for a new, "I'll drop you off" my mother smiled kissing me on thecheek. I always let her get her way, I knew better and so did my dad. Slipping into the passengers seat I watched the roads pass along the way, until we made it to the building, I was a bit late but on time. Waving my mom off I walked into the 3 floored building, one floor for each year, and I was in the second. Finding my way to the staff room, I knocked on the door before sliding it open. Bowing down I introduced myself "Im Ino Yamanaka" I stated as a gray haired man wearing a surgical mask walked towards me "the transfer student, right" his eye's crinkled a bit making me think he smiled, at least that's what I thought. He was a bit weird, but I assume he's wearing that cause he has a cold "I was just on my way to class" he stated grabbing her fore arm as he dragged her along.

"Wait hold on a second, I can walk myself" I stated with a roll of the eye's as I snatched my arm back from him. I was never the nice kind of person, at least that's what my father said. But it's not like I really care, I always got what I wanted is what the others would say. "Ah sorry about that" he apologized as he slid the classroom door open, "wait right here, for a sec." As he walked into the class I looked up at the sign above the door memorizing my home room class number, D-2. "Sorry i'm a bit late" she watch him scratch his head full of hair through the door. "Your actually kinda early" she heard a scratchy voice chuckle. "About that before we start class, we have a new transfer student" he stated, on cue she walked into the room, only to hear people start mumurring. But this was natural for her, she was quite pretty, infact her mother always said she got most of my looks from my father. I bowed, "Ino Yamanaka" I stated as I wrote it down on the board. Turning back to the class, I saw a flutter of pink.

Swallowing I looked at this girl filled with hatred directed at me, taunting her I gave a pretty smile, causing the classes mutters to grow louder. The girl frowned, but she wasn't the only one, who wasn't impressed, There was three boys. One was blonde and tanned, he was quite tall with sea blue eye's and what seemed like whiskers on his face, seeing that I was looking at him he shivered, turning to whisper to his friend, who was the second. And I had to say, he was quite charming, he had pale skin that looked smooth to the touch, while his eye's were deep black, and his hair a dark raven . Smirking at him I turned to the next man, there was the pale man I had met yesterday afternoon. Once I got a good look at him, he was quite handsome, his dark hair and slender fingers is what caught my attention, cause my mother said the fingers make the painter.

"Please take a seat Ino" Kakashi stated as I sat behind Sakura Haruno, my ex-best friend. "To think I had to sit behind you, billboard-brow" I whispered with a smirk as I laid my head in my hand. I heard her grumble as she tried to ignore me, which made me exhale in releif. It's better to have someone hate you than be scared of you, was my motto. Not only was there Sakura, my other two seatmates who sat behind were quite annoying as well. On my left was a fat brunette who was just chewing away on some chips, and on my right was a boy who just sighed at my appearance, my appearance, the nerve. Grumbling I turned to see who was behind me, only to be a little shocked to see the boy from yesterday. When I sat down, I was only looking at Haruno over here. "Now let's start class" I heard the teacher start. I needed catch up, but their was no way any of the people who sat around me actually took notes. Except Sakura, but there was no way I was asking her for some notes. Looking at Sakura from behind, I had noticed she kept her hair short, which was quite the surprise, "I like the hair" I whispered. Causing her to stiffened, that wasn't my goal, but it was only to be expected. There was no way, she would ever forgive me or even think about befriending me again.

After a boring class, I was surrounded by students bombarding me with questions. The rumors spread quite fast about my looks, others were already at the door trying to sneak a peek at me. I couldn't blame them, I was quite the spectacle for the eye's and it felt nice. Smirking I turned to Sakura who was glaring at me in the corner of the class. Her two companions were also looking at me, surprising I didn't think Sakura could get any man. Smiling at the blonde and black haired I stood up excusing myself from the hoard of people, and was meet with a whine. "I'll be back" I promised sweetly, with that elegant voice of mine. It was only expected that someone as pretty and gracious would become popular.

Walking over to Sakura and the two males, I flipped my hair causing some people to squee in excitement. "Haruno" I nodded at her, before turning to he two males, espicially the black haired. "Who are your two friends?" I asked laying my hand upon my hip. Seeing her eye's flicker with flames of hatred, I smirked, truthfully I didn't care if she hated me. I just needed a excuse to talk to her, any excuse would do really. "Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" He anwsered, his voice sounded familiar causing me to place it as the boy who talked to sensei earlier. "So your the one who replied to sensei earlier" I looked at him with my serene eye's, causing him to chuckle "oh you mean Kakashi, yeah he's kinda like my uncle." My eye's flickered with shock, they looked nothing alike "your related?" I asked the blonde fool "not really, he was a freind of my dad" he stated rubbing the back of his head. I nodded, not asking about the 'was' part, eaither he was gone or some type of fight happened. "And the dashing young gentlemen over here?" I asked turning to the black head, fluttering my eye's at him, knowing it would piss Sakura off. She alway's did have a thing for the pretty guys, but I couldn't blame her. "Listen Ino, what do you really want?" She grumbled ruining that pretty voice of hers. "Why Sakura, I just wanted to meet your freinds and now I have my view of them" I stated playing innocent.

"We have the idiot, the billboard-brow, and I have no idea what he's doing with you guys, but if you have any problems i'll be glad to take care of them" I stated with a sweet voice, making me sound innocent, as I pat my hand on his arm. Sighing he just left the room, I wasn't surpised the good looking ones always had an attitude. But it did the trick I thought, as turned to see Sakura being held back by the Uzamaki. Smirking I leaned in next to her ear whispering "don't do anything you'll regret Sakura, you wouldn't want to repeat middle school" backing away I gave an angelic smile, before walking back to my group of new followers.

It was lunch, and Ino wanted some time alone, walking into a old clubroom she sat down on a stool with a sigh. Uncorking her bottle of water she drank it down with her pills, only to be interrupted by a clutter of noise, causing her to drop her food and hit her head in surprise. Groaning, she noticed the pale man from before, "do you usually scare people like that" I growled at him sitting up as I rubbed my head. "Your the one who just entered the art clubroom" he stated as he started cleaning my mess, sighing I started to look around the clubroom, he was right it was a art room, but the material was covered with clothe so I hadn't noticed. Sighing I snatched his bento, "I'll be taking this as payment for my on" she stated with a huff before leaving the room.

During gym Class I slept in the nurses office and washed out the bento box, leaving it on his desk, I waited on my mom to pick me up. Only surprised to see my dad "what are you doing here?" I asked as I slide into the passengers seat, with a humph. "Is that they way you talk to your dad?" he asked playfully as he ruffled my hair, causing me to push him away. Looking in the side mirror I started to fix what he ruined, "no that's how I talk to my doctor" I stated with a small smile. Shaking his head with a chuckle "what am I gonna do with you" he replied. But I didn't reply just forced a smile, that he didn't seem to notice I hsd gottten really good at hiding what I was feeling. It pained me cause there was nothing he really could do, I would be gone in a year anyway.

Laying on the hospital bed with a huff, my heart started to ache again. "She's back" I heard tiny come from under the blanket, "well, move it then" was another which sounded more womanly. And was replied with a humph, scurrying under my blanket I sat on the edge thinking it was mice. Until their little heads poped out, they were like chibi dolls small and chubby, and don't forget the cute. One was wearing a white short dress with a purple belt that hanged at the hip and black rock boots. She had dark blonde hair put into 4 ribbons and razor leaf eye's that seemed to cut into you. While the other wore a pink traditional chinese dress which held a golden dragon pattern on it, while she wore black slip on shoes, her brunette hair was braided and put into two buns.

I rubbed my eye's not believeing what I was seeing, "no need to fear" I heard the brunette state. "Were fairies sent here with a mission" she stated with proudness all over her. "A mission?" I asked as I sat in that white room and they told me "We'll grant any wishes, whatsoever" I knew exactly what I wanted _**"but just remember it's only for a year."**_

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


End file.
